Love Is As Mysterious As A Surprise Guest Star
by GoofyHamster
Summary: My version of 'Guess Who's Coming To Guest-Star'. Sonny and Chad. Don't you just love that magical shit they create when they're together? Because I surely do. Rated T for kissing.


**A/N:**  
**I just randomly felt like doing this one-shot after I happened to re watch the episode 'Guess Who's Coming To Guest Star' for just the 100th time. And yes, I'm exaggerating. If only I was the script writer of SWAC... well... then each episode would be pure channy. And they would flirt every episode. Oh, one more thing, the show would be kicked off disney after airing 2 episodes because of the very inappropriate viewing for kids... hehe. Definitely rated T ;)**  
**The story starts right at the scene where Sonny's dream start's playing out. Rated T for... kissing. Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

"Tawni Please? I am _begging_ you to do the sketch for me!", Sonny pleaded with her co-star.  
"Yeah yeah, whatever... now excuse me while I go deal with a _real_ problem!," Tawni huffed as she dramatically walked out of the dressing room, clutching her lipstick that was 'down to the nub' in her hand.  
Sonny sighed, relieved. Good, now she didn't have to worry about getting lost in his beautiful crystal blue swirls of sparkly diamonds...  
Sonny shook her head.  
_No_, she scolded herself. _Liking him was one thing, but day dreaming was on a completely different level. Just no.  
_Sonny walked to the love-seat in the room and plopped down on it. Right then, there was a knock on the door of Tawni and her dressing room.

"Sonny? Can I please come in?," said a voice belonging to a sexy three worded named jerk throb from outside.  
Sonny immediately shot up straight. What was he doing here? And more importantly, why was he doing whatever he was doing to her? Baffled, Sonny got up and walked to the door.  
"Yes Chad? What do you want?"  
Chad looked hurt for a moment. "Hey, why do you always accuse me of wanting something?"  
Sonny looked guilty as she sighed and replied, "You're right. I'm sorry. So what's up?"  
Chad grinned as he walked in. "I just thought maybe we could run lines together. Oh and look, I got two tubes of lip balm. One for my upper, and one for my lower. So what say?"  
Sonny smiled and felt tingles because of the sexy voice Chad used while saying 'lower' and said, "Yeah sure. Come on."  
The two of them sat on the love seat and made themselves comfortable.

Sonny turned her head to look at Chad, who was looking at his script with an adorably confused expression.  
Sonny let out a happy 'mph', attracting Chad's attention.  
He looked at her, pursing his lips.  
Sonny sighed as if she was a happy drunk.  
"You know... I never noticed what a deep shade of blue your eyes are...," she started, leaning in as she did so.  
Chad smiled, a genuine smile, as he too leaned in.  
Both their eyes fluttered close..

They were just a centimeter apart from touching, when they paused in mid-air. Sonny's insides flopped over as Chad's hot minty breath tickled her neck. Chad's nose was tingling from the scent of Sonny's hair. It smelt of strawberries, cherries, blueberries... almost a fruit smoothie you could say. You could also say that from now on, Chad's favorite beverage was a fruit smoothie.

Both the teens felt sparks fly between that teeny gap between them, both waiting anxiously for the other to make the first move.

Alas, it was only so much Chad Dylan Cooper could wait, his conscious thought as he snaked an arm around the small of Sonny's back, pulling her closer, resulting in making their lips collide.

Both Sonny and Chad felt giddy with excitement, and tingly from the close contact. Sonny wrapped an arm around Chad. Well sort of, his muscular body was too big for her petite hands to cover entirely. It was a moment like this when Sonny realized why people wasted their lives getting hurt and breaking their hearts in search of true love, the end product was worth the pain and trouble. Sonny's lips tasted of sweet and sour cherries, Chad's new favorite fruit. Her lips were full and silky. Chad tasted of various things. Every time Sonny kissed back, she tasted a different flavor. It could be mint, chocolate, bubblegum, honey, cookies, heck, at one point, Sonny could've sworn he tasted of chocolate-chip ice cream. His lips were soft and moist.  
Both just couldn't get enough of each other as they tried to pull each other closer. Sonny ran her hand along Chad's body, sending shivers running down his back. After a long search, she finally settled for his soft blonde locks, where she constantly ruffled his hair, making him feel giddy in his head. Chad slowly and softly caressed her cheek, that was softer than silk.

Both getting hungrier by the second, kissed back with harder force each time. Having Chad sitting on the arm of the seat with Sonny on the seat, he lost balance and toppled onto the seat, yet not breaking the powerful kiss. Softly, he rose above her, not wanting to crush her.

Right then...

Sonny woke up, finding herself making out with a cushion and falling of the love seat. She groaned as she sat up, rubbing her head. Not because it hurt, but because she felt tingly all over.  
_But wasn't that all a dream?,_ she thought. _But then why was she feeling the after effects?_

Having no success, Sonny sat on the love seat, still trying to get rid of the feeling.  
Right at that moment, Sonny heard a knock on the door, followed by a voice asking, "Sonny? Can I please come in?"  
Dazed because of the strong sense of deja vu, Sonny stumbled a bit while trying to steady herself and walk to the door.  
"Yeah?," she fumbled a bit, as she dizzily opened the door.  
Chad noticed her strange behaviour and frowned, about to say something, when the girl tripped would have crashed to the ground, head-first, had Chad not caught her.  
"Woah, easy there hot shot," Chad chuckled as he set Sonny firmly on the ground, his arms still around her tiny waist.  
Sonny held her head trying to get the world to stop spinning round and round.

She finally got rid of it, as her brain finally seemed to register Chad's presence.  
"Chad? When did you get here?," Sonny asked confused.  
Now it was Chad's turn to be confused. He looked at her in disbelief. Was she drunk?  
Chad shook his head. He lifted Sonny in his arms, as he walked to the love seat. He sat down, the fragile girl still in his arms. He was scared to put her down, afraid that she would shatter into a million pieces.  
"Chad Dylan Cooper! I say you let go of me and put me down this instant!," Sonny exclaimed threateningly.  
Chad shook his head 'no' with a slight smirk playing on his lips.  
"No way in bloody hell Monroe, I'm not risking that."

Sonny looked at him in disbelief as she tried to pry of his muscular and toned arms off of her, but he was too strong.  
"Chad! Let go of me!," she squealed, looking into his eyes.

"Never," Chad whispered sincerely, lost in her big chocolate brown eyes.  
Sonny's eyes widened. She surely wasn't hearing things, right?  
"What?," she whispered back.  
Chad shook his head with a small smile on his face.  
"No, I won't let go of you, not this time, not ever. It's been done too many times," he whispered.

Sonny sat limply in his arms, her eyes wide.

Chad shut his eyes as he leaned down and brushed his nose against the crook of her neck, tickling her and making her giggle. Chad smiled, his head buried deep inside her neck. His head fit as if it were meant to fit, like a puzzle piece. He softly inhaled in the sweet smell of her skin. She was so adorable. His Sonshine was too cute. Stupid cute.

Sonny sighed in contentment. This was all she'd ever wanted. Just him. Just them, together, not caring about what other people thought. He lifted his head and gazed into her eyes, to already find chocolate brown swirls gazing into his own.

She closed her eyes in anticipation as he leaned forward, supporting her head with his hand. Carefully, he brushed his lips against hers. Even though it was the tiniest of kisses, barely qualified to be called a kiss, they felt millions of sparks rush through their own individual bodies. One look at the other, and they crashed their lips together. Chad pulled Sonny closer to his chest as Sonny pulled Chad closer to her using his tie.  
Sonny felt jolts of electricity everywhere as she realized she felt exactly the way she felt in her dream. It was now when she realized that this wasn't any ordinary attraction, this was love. They pulled apart breathless, as Sonny let all this new information sink in.  
As it did, a grin slowly spread across her face as she jumped and hugged Chad tightly, breathing in his scent. She just loved his cologne. He squeezed her back, and they lay content like that with Chad rocking Sonny in his lap for a while before Sonny pulled away from the embrace, making Chad feel cold and empty. She looked into his eyes and grinned. Chad gave her a confused smile.  
She opened and shut her mouth, looking for the right words.  
"I don't care what your response is going to be... but I can't keep this in any longer. I.. I love you," she said, her face glowing, making her look like an angel.

Chad's confused face slowly changed into an ecstatic one as he planted a firm, strong, yet sweet and a gentle kiss on her lips.  
"I love you too. I have no idea when it happened, and I honestly don't even care. I'm just glad it happened."  
And with that, he left tiny kisses all over her nose, forehead, cheeks, eyes, everything. Sonny laughed as she pulled him in for a hug.

It was now that they realized- Love doesn't see where it's going. It will make you run into someone who's the complete opposite of you, but once it does, you can't reverse it. Love is fearless and strong, it has the capacity to unite even the worst of enemies. Love likes to be secretive, love likes to make you curious to fall into it.  
**(A/N: I decided that this next sentence will ruin the romantic effect of the story, so I put it as an author's note, hehe. 'Love is like a fart, if you have to force it, it's shit.')**

_And last of all, love is mysterious. Just about as mysterious as a surprise guest star. _

* * *

**A/N: How was it? I know it wasn't exactly related to the whole episode, but I wanted to write it, so I did. **  
**Please review, pretty please, with Sonny's cherry lipgloss on the top :P **  
**It's a bonus, it will attract Chad;)**  
**So click that review button!**  
**XOXO**  
**-Goofy Hamster.**


End file.
